My Bloody Circus
by Blood ties fanatic
Summary: It's the freak show of the century, with a strange twist! rating may change! definetly not yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Summary: It's the freak show of the century

My Bloody Circus

Chapter one: Introduction: welcome to the circus

"Ladies and gentlemen don't we have a show for you tonight!" Yelled a man in the middle of a circus stage. "My name is The Tragic Clown; I am the ring leader of the Very Bloody Circus. Tonight we bring you some of the most terrifying acts from our performers, some so shocking that they will scare you right out of your pants! Be aware and take the dare to watch the show and not run back home!"

I know this is very short but i wanted to give it a real circus introduction before going into the real story


	2. The Tragedy Of The Tragic Clown

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Panic! At the disco

Lyrics are written in **Bold**

Summary: Have you ever wondered why The Tragic Clown is so tragic? And who he actually is? Maybe this chapter can answer it for you. There is an implied lemon in this chapter but it's not detailed or anything, but sorry to those people that offend easily.

My Bloody Circus

Chapter 2: The Tragedy of the Tragic Clown

The Tragic Clown ran off the stage for the first act to begin. Eventually he found himself back stage with the rest of the performers, all of them preparing for the acts that they where going to show later on that nigh.

As Tragic Clown made his way to the back door and opened it. There where a few steps and a huge field that stretched miles away. Tragic Clown sat on one of the steps and was in deep thought. He has been like this since the incident many years ago. All of a sudden the door opens and out steps a tall, young women. He recognised her instantly it was Mai Valentine she was new to the circus but she already had a stage name and an act. Her stage name was Fire Princess (A/N: totally shitty name I know) and her act was a fire tamer. She sat down next to him on the step; Mai could tell he was in deep thought about something. "Is everything ok Yami?" Mai asked with some concern in her voice.

"Yeah I guess so" Yami replied (A/N: if you haven't realised yet Yami is the tragic clown)

"So why so…….Tragic?" she asked

"Do you know why you're in this circus?" Yami suddenly said.

"Why?" Mai responded

"Something so terrible happened to you, something so heartbreaking that made you join us. In this bloody circus all the people that are here all want to take revenge on that person that caused them heartbreak." Yami explained

"I'm only here because Joey left me after I came out of my coma?" Mai replied

"Exactly" Yami stated

"So why are you here?"

_Flash back: What happened to Yami for him to become The Tragic Clown?_

_It was the summer of 1999; Yami was engaged to his long time girlfriend Tea Gardner. The wedding was only a day away, and for once in his life everything was going perfectly but soon everything changed…_

_Yami was walking around th__e hotel which he was staying at. As he walked around he noticed a familiar __moan that was coming out of the room that Tea was meant to be staying in. It was almost coincidental that the door was slightly open__. Yami decided to check and see if everything was ok but the sight he saw made his stomach churn. _

_His wife to be was fucking someone who looked like or is Seto Kaiba. Yami didn't stand there for very long, he ran off after about a minute of staring in disbelief__, he ran straight back into his room on the verge of tears. How could she do this to him? And on the night before the wedding what kind of sick person would do this? He was going to get her back and in front of everyone if it was the last thing he did._

_Next day: Wedding Day_

_Yami was at the hall of the hotel where the 'wedding' was going to take place. __He was waiting__ in the hallway for the actual 'ceremony' to begin._

**Oh **

**Well imagine**

**As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor**

**And I can't help but to hear**

**No, I can't but to hear an exchanging of words:**

**"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding," says the brides maid to the waiter**

**"And yes but what a shame, what a shame the poor grooms bride is a whore" **

_It was coming close to the moment of truth, Yami made his way into the main hall. Everywhere was well decorated, there were red and white roses hanging from all over the place and an arch that was also decorated in roses. Many people were already seated and patiently waiting for the wedding to begin. _

_Minutes later __Tea was making her way down the aisle. Yami stood there waiting for his beautiful liar to show up. __They stood there staring at each other Yami had a slight hint of evil in his eyes. Tea was kind of freaked out by it, but she gave him a fake smile anyway. The ceremony just started __and they reached the part about if anyone objects speak now, or forever hold your piece. (A/N: Its either I don't know everything they say at a wedding or I just can't be bothered to write it all, well anyway you pick which one you think it is. I'll give you a clue it's probably both!). _

_Suddenly Yami screamed "I OBJECT!" at the top of his lungs and everyone stared at him._

**I chimed in with a **

**Haven't you people ever heard of closing the Goddamn door?**

**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things **

**With a sense of poise and rationality**

**I chimed in with a **

**Haven't you people ever heard of closing the Goddamn door?**

**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things **

**With a sense of…**

_"YOU WHAT?!" Tea screamed_

_"I said I object!" Yami yelled back_

_"Why? Are you high or something?" Tea asked_

_"No, but I think everyone should no that you my dear are a whore!" Yami replied_

_Tea was completely stunned and then she started to run. No surprise to Yami that Seto ran after her. Yami decided to follow and went outside and found them two kissing. __And then he yelled at everyone who where watching with him "Ladies and gentlemen I now reveal to you all a whore and the back stabbing son of a bitch that used to be my best friend!" and he then continued "Enjoy the mother fucking show!" and he stormed off._

**Oh well in fact**

**Well I'll look at this way**

**I mean technically our marriage is saved**

**Well this calls for a toast**

**So pour the champagne, pour the champagne!**

**Oh well in fact**

**Well I'll look at it this way**

**I mean well technically our marriage is saved**

**Well this calls for a toast **

**So pour the champagne, pour the champagne!**

**I chimed in with a **

**Haven't you people ever heard of closing the Goddamn door?**

**No, it's much better to face these kinds of thing**

**With a sense of poise and rationality **

_Suddenly circus actors came from behind Yami. As if they where hugging him they gently moved him to a tent where he became The Tragic Clown. His heart was ripped out by Tea that day and now he was going to rip her heart out for real._

_End flashback_

Yami explained how he became The Tragic Clown to Mai and he later on watched Mai's act. He knew the time to take revenge on Tea was coming soon.

To be continued…..

Well what do you think? I won't carry on until I get 5 reviews! So please review!


	3. From One To Another

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Summary: Is it me or is history going to repeat itself?

My Bloody Circus

Chapter 3: From one to the other

The sun was shining, the birds were singing and Yugi Muto has decided that he was going to make himself the happiest man alive. He was very much in love with a woman called Tea Gardner (A/N: Does the name ring a bell?). Yugi invited her over to his apartment he had something special installed for her. He set up a candle light dinner, with romantic music and dim lights. He was going to make her _his _forever.

It was 8pm Tea was due to arrive any minute, Yugi ran about his apartment franticly as if he was a headless chicken looking for a small purple box containing a special gift for Tea. Once he found the box which was on the table in the living room, he quickly shoved it into his pocket. As if on cue there was a knock on his door, Yugi darted towards the door and opened it, revealing Tea Gardner with her usual evil smirk playing about on her face.

The evening went very well, so well in fact that Yugi decided that it was the perfect moment to pop the question. The pair was sitting down on the sofa watching a romantic movie that bored the living hell out of Yugi but Tea looked like she was enjoying herself. He pulled the box out of his pocket and knelt down on one knee in front of Tea. From her evil smirk to a look of shock now painted itself on her face. Yugi opened the box revealing a gold ring with a single diamond in the middle, "Tea Gardner will you marry me?" Yugi asked. It took a couple of seconds for Tea to register what just happened but then she answered:

"Yes" and with that Yugi got up and pulled her into a tight embrace and from then on Yugi that everything was going to be perfect forever.

3 months later

The wedding was just around the corner with only 2 weeks left until Yugi and Tea were tied together in holy matrimony. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together and nothing was going to stop them. Well almost nothing, it wasn't something it was more like someone. Deep in the back of Yugi's mind the thought occasionally comes up that maybe Tea could be cheating on him? But he would always push away that thought as his perfect Tea would never do a thing like that….Would she?

She was defensive every time Yugi asked her where she's going or who was on the phone. She was constantly trying to ignore the simplest of questions and was having arguments with Yugi because she thinks he was badgering her. It sounds like an affair but it couldn't happen she wasn't that kind of person. She didn't need to have an affair Yugi gave her all the love, money and everything else she ever wanted. What possible reason would she have for going behind his back? Then another thought popped into Yugi's mind.

Was she only with him for the money? Its true Yugi was well off; he had a fancy apartment, fast cars, tons of cash. But these are material things, she loved him…well at least that's what he thinks.


	4. Good Fucking Bye

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Alkaline Trio

Summary: Yugi finally gains the courage to confront Tea if she is having an affair. There isn't a full lemon in this story but there are references to some so I apologise to the people that are easily offended.

Song Lyrics are written in _italic _

My Bloody Circus

Chapter 4: Good Fucking Bye

It was 8pm Yugi sat alone silently in his apartment waiting for Tea to return from one of her 'outings'. Yugi hasn't been himself lately, he was paler than usual most of the time he was silent and had a tired look on his face. Paranoia was getting the better of Yugi. He had to be wrong about his previous thoughts of Tea having an affair with someone else. But there is only one way to find out, he had to confront her.

As Yugi thought of ways he could confront Tea, his mobile phone on the table suddenly started to ring, causing him to jump at the sudden noise. He reached for it and glanced at the screen, after reading the name of the caller which was Joey he answered the call.

"Hey Yugi, how are you pal?" Joey asked

"I'm ok I guess"

"Be honest with you, I don't think you are"

"I'm fine Joey"

"I don't think you will be after this"

"After what?"

"Well I just saw Tea and some dude together and they were kissing and all that other stuff, I think they were going to a hotel"

"I don't believe you"

"What do you mean?! I saw her with my own eyes!"

"I mean that there is no way she would do that, we're getting married for fuck sakes!"

"Yugi I would never lie to you about things like this, it breaks my heart to tell you bro that she is cheating on you"

"I can't believe you until I see it with my eyes"

"Fine you want proof? She was about to go into Sunset Hotel (A/N: I don't actually know if that's a real hotel) go there and you might be able to find her"

"Fine but I'll only go just to prove you wrong"

"I hope I'm wrong then, bye"

"Bye"

Yugi shut the phone then grabbed his car keys; Joey has just confirmed his suspicions about Tea but now it was time to confront her.

Yugi pulled up at the hotel thinking about whether or not to go inside. Once he decided that he was going in he rushed outside his car and went straight to the reception desk.

"Hello sir, can I help you?" asked the women at the desk.

"Yeah I'm looking for a women, I think she's with some guy she has short brown hair, quite tall and has blue eyes"

"Oh yes you mean Miss Gardner, I think she's in room 217"

"Did she come here with a man?"

"Yes she did, I personally think they make a good couple"

"Thanks" Yugi ran to the elevator and was well on his way to find Tea. He looked around the hall way and found room 217. To his advantage the room happened to be unlocked (remember that?) revealing probably the most disturbing thing he ever saw.

"OH….OH GOD! YES! YES!" yelled a climaxing Tea

Yugi was about to throw up after hearing her moan to someone other than him. He gathered up all his courage to walk in and end it with her. Without anymore thought he barged in.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR PLAYING AT?!" yelled a very pissed of Yugi

"Holy shit!" Tea screamed surprised at Yugi suddenly walking in. she pulled the sheets off the bed trying to cover up but failing miserably.

"What are you doing…here…with him?" Yugi didn't actually look at the other man but glanced at him for a second "Tristan?" Yugi asked confused.

"Yugi…let me explain" Tea said

"Explain? Explain? What's there to explain? Hmmm? Please enlighten me Tea. Explain to me why you're here screwing one of my best friends!"

"There's more to it than that!" Tea answered

"Really there is? I thought you just liked screwing your fiancés best friend!"

"I'm not sorry" Tea replied bluntly

"I didn't ask you to be, all I know is that if you don't leave town in one hour I'm going to kill you with my bare hands."

"HAHAHAHAH you and what army?"

"Just leave"

_So you broke down trying to leave town_

_I broke down crying on your return _

_You left me feeling hopeful_

_I'll never see your face again_

_You made for bad lover's liver_

_You stole all the covers and busted my head_

_You made me such an asshole_

_I wish we'd never met_

_I'm tired of being bored _

_I'm through with the headaches_

_Hiding my hands that tremble like earthquakes_

_Under the table, under the daytime sky_

_Good fucking bye_

Tea didn't waste anytime; something inside her said that Yugi wasn't kidding. She waited for Yugi to leave before quickly putting her clothes back on to leave.

A heart broken Yugi sat in his car alone in his own thoughts once again only this time he was thinking about ending it all…

_And when you lose hope _

_It's hard to cope_

_Watching the tyranny with sober eyes_

_The daybreak and sunset_

_All hours between us been murdering time_

_You made for bad lover's liver_

_And stole all the covers and fucked up my head_

_You made me such an asshole_

_I wish we'd never met_

_I'm tired of being bored_

_I'm through with the headaches_

_And hiding my hands that tremble like earthquakes_

_Under the table, under the daytime sky_

_Good fucking bye_

_Good fucking bye_

_Good fucking bye_

Well did you like it? Please review to get your next update!


	5. New Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Disturbed

Summary: It's about time the bloody circus got a new member….wouldn't you say?

_Lyrics are written in italic_

My Bloody Circus

Chapter 5: New Arrival

_Burning now I bring you hell!_

_Oh, __burning__ now I bring you hell!_

Yugi was alone. There was nothing but the sound of lightning and drops of water hitting the window to keep him company. He isolated himself from the rest of the world, drowning his sorrows with his new best friend's vodka and a crap load of painkillers. He hasn't been himself since he found out that his so called "love" cheated on him.

_Read me tonight, when the warnings sent leave a shudder upon you_

_Running from all that you feared in your life_

_Soul of the night, when the sun mislead paint a horror upon you_

_Marking the moment displaying in my ghost of a life!_

_And I can't get round the way you left me in the open_

_To leave me to die!_

_So how can I, forget the way you lead me through the path into heaven _

_To leave me behind!_

Yugi once again started to cry uncontrollably he had enough of living. He opened the top of the bottle containing the painkillers and chucked most of the pills into his mouth and gulped the vodka. Yugi start to feel drowsy, and in not time at all he was on the floor out cold.

_Now I can't stay behind_

_Save me, from wreaking my vengeance _

_Upon you, to killing more than I can tell_

_Burning now I bring you hell!_

_ Free me tonight, as the animal king breathe their terror upon you_

_Caught in the moment engaging in my_

_Bloodlust tonight__, now I can't control my venoms flow_

_Get back from me demon, or be exorcised! _

Yugi was awakened by the sound of someone's voice yelling "NEW ARRIVAL!" suddenly all these strange people were crowding around Yugi looking at him in amazement. Yugi got up and asked "Where am I?"

"Why you're in the Bloody Circus" replied a tall blonde woman.

"The Bloody what?" asked Yugi slightly confused

"The Bloody Circus, you must be the new act! Oh and I'm Mai Valentine by the way!" she said happily.

"I'm Yugi, but how the heck did I get here all I remember was falling asleep" Yugi said.

"Well you're here now so who cares! Have you met our ring master yet? He's so cool!" asked Mai

"No I haven't" Yugi said

"Well what are you waiting for? Follow me!" Mai grabbed Yugi's hand and dragged him to Yami's room.

_Now I can't stay behind_

_Save me, from wreaking my vengeance_

_ Upon you, to killing more than I can tell_

_Burning now I bring you hell!_

_All my emotion and all my integrity _

_All that you've taken from me_

_All my emotion and all my integrity _

_All that you've taken from me_

_Now I can't stay behind_

_Save me, from wreaking my vengeance _

_Upon you, to killing more than I can tell_

_Soul of the night, I know_

_Now I can't stay behind _

_Save me, from wreaking my vengeance_

_Upon you, to killing more than I can tell_

_Burning now I bring you hell!_

To be continued……..

I'm sorry for taking so long to update! Thank you to all the people that have reviewed my previous chapters!

So Yugi is going to meet Yami what do you think will happen next?

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
